Son of Pothena : discontinued
by DAREdeVILLE
Summary: just read if you want. Not going to update since i'm busy with my stories on Wattpad and oh ! a fair warning this story is not great at all i think, well it's about Neal soon of Poseidon and Athena and no, i'm not continuing this
1. REWRITE POSTED

SO… THE SON OF POTHENA REWRITE HAVE BEEN POSTED IT'S FIRST CHAPTER IS UP NOW

HERE'S THE LINK

s/12064374/1/Son-of-Pothena-rewrite

IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY READ THE REWRITE

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IS I BEG YOU TO TRY THE REWRITE I BELIEVE IT'S MUCH BETTER THAN THIS ONE


	2. Chapter 1 messed up prologue

This is actually my 3rd fanfic I've 2 others on watpadd so let's get on with the story

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the pjo an hoo characters all rights belongs to rick riordian

-  
3rd person

It has been 14 years after the death of percy Jackson savior of Olympus. Even until now his death remains a mystery but the gods had learned to move on so does his friends accept annabeth

What has happen well let's do a song for his part

In 14 years a lot had happen….

Welllllllll start shall we in the last fourteen yers had happened….

Aphroditie got married with ares, Zeus had twins from an affair which hera ended up killing

Artemis and Apollo finally settled that Artemis is older….

Hermes got a baby named blake with a mortal…..

Demeter is angry at hades cos of Persephone

And….

POTHENA happened not to mention they also have a kid who is now 14 years old

HEY…

Poseidon and Athena had a child named neareleseus Jackson why Jackson in dedication to his half brother perseus ofcourse the boy grew up in Olympus a nice boy with brownish black nice hair with sea green eyes.

Poseidon's pov

I am so proud of neal ofcourse right now I'm an overprotective father my brothers and I agreed that neareleseus (neal) were blessed with the power of the big three and is going to be the future king of the gods. Me being a good father only let neal travel to 2 different places Olympus and my palace . but today he turns 14 so it means he is growing up "hey dad" neal came "hey neal"

"aunt Hestia said you want to talk to me ?" neal said again

"in fact I do, you see I know I am over protective and your mom said I shuld let you go cause you are old enough.." I said "and.."

"I'm letting you go to camp half blood" I sighed "finally" neal exclaimed "BUT there are some rules 1. Do not go to quests, not leave camp of us are gonna check on you everyday and finally ou come home at weekends understand ?" I said "ok" neal replied

Neal's POV

Everyone just has to accompany me to camp don't they so yeah by everyone I meant uncle zeus,uncle hades,mom,dad,aunt artemis,aunt Aphrodite,uncle ares,aunt hera,aunt Demeter,uncle Apollo,uncle Hephaestus,uncle hermes and aunt that we all held hands and uncle zeus teleported us to camp and there it was be fore my own eyes camp half blood

First chapter sorry if it's lame or ugly or really bad, hope you rnjoy gonna try to update once a week.


	3. Chapter 2 : camp

Chapter 2 : camp

Disclaimer: I do not own pj and hoo rick riordian does

3rd person

When the Olympians suddenly appear in the middle of camp it was weird not to mention they got 3 kids with them.

Then Poseidon spoke up "Chiron I am here with my child and nephew to drop the of "

"of course lord Poseidon , and may I ask who are their names ?"

"my son is neareleseus , neal for short. Nicholas hades's son nick for short and aranthena daughter of zeus."

"Reginald if you will lead them to the cabins they're staying in"

"of cource,Chiron" Reginald said

"hi I'm Reginald son of Apollo if I may I'm going to lead you to your cabins "

"so here is cabin 1 or should I say the zeus cabin "

"we haven't properly introduce each other I'm aranthena daughter of zeus princess of the skies princess of storms not the princess of gods because we draw sticks on it and neal won also a lieutenant on my dad's army and call me nina as my cousins call me"

"I'm neareleseus son of Poseidon prince of the seas prince of atlantis and commander of the atlantian army and the prince of gods neal for short"

"I'm Nicholas prince of the underworld the prince of death prince of darkness prince of richess and prince of fears currently the commanders of the undead army and please call me nick"

"as I say I'm Reginald son of Apollo counsilor of the Apollo cabin reggie for short"

"now,nina I will let you settle in as I take your cousins to their cabin"

"ok now this is cabin number 2 the hades cabin nick this where you will stay in as for neal please follow me"

"ok" neal said

"and this is your cabin right in the ocean as you see it's the most beautiful cabin here apperantly and lunch starts in 10 minutes"

This is actually awesome neal thought

As they get settled in and went for lunch


	4. Chapter 3 : lunch & class

Chapter 3 : lunch & class

 **Thank you for reading and here is the next chapter**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pj and Hoo rick riordian does**

Neal's pov

As I unpack and settle in I also changed my clothes I finished changing and I to the porch my dad just said goodbye to me earlier so do the other gods and now I'm inhaling the fresh sea air. i waited a couple more minutes until the bell for lunch rang I ran to the dining pavilion and set at the Poseidon table by myself so are my cousins at the end we finally sat together at uncle zeus's table.

We finished lunch and head on to our classes me nick and nina had sword fighting , at class well our teacher is carisse ra lue daughter of ares and she challenged me to spar with her it went about less then one minute before I disarmed her and everybody gasped next we have archery teached by none other then will solace he hits the bullseye 5 out of 10 targets while me nina and nick hit all 10. All the campers kept asking questions about their parents that we needed to answer I suppose and it is annoying the hades out of me a few seconds after in my mind I heard uncle hades said "don't curse with my name"

"hey nina this is seriously bugging me" I said "same here nick said" " why don't we play games at your cabin neal, I mean we finished all of our classes" we played and talk to each other all afternoon

"it's time for dinner"{ I shrugged so all 3 of us went to dinner we finished quickly and went to our cabins and had a peaceful good night sleep

 **I was bored so I decided to wrote another chapter and looks like I posted 2 chapters in one friggin day**


	5. Chapter 4 : the next day

Chapter 4 : the next day

 **Currently I'm in the middle of mid term exams but I will try to update as frequent as possible**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pj and hoo characters and I do not own greek mythology**

Neal's POV

Today one of the gods are going to check on how I'm doing and now I am late for breakfast

I quickly dress up and ran to the dining pavilion I sacrifice some of my food to my that well maybe all cos I'm not in a mood to eat and I got the food send back to me with a note saying eat the food

Next I have greek I walked in to the class seeing who is teaching and it's none other than chase my big bro's girlfriend.

The rest of the class was awkward annabeth kept staring at me for some reason I walked out of class and annabeth tapped on my shoulder

"hey neal" she said

" hey annie" I replied

" you know better than to call me annie right"

"I missed you, you never went to Olympus last time I saw you I was 6"

"well I've been quiet busy you know"

We were talking then a light came and my mom appeared

"hello son hello daughter" Athena said

" hi mom" me and annabeth said at the same time

" neal so how are you enjoying camp,do you want to comeback to Olympus ? maybe"

Even if my mom was the one that convinced my dad to let me go to camp I know she missed me and wanted me to comeback

"no,I'm actually quite enyoying camp mom" I said

"very well then" my mom sighed and disappeared

" catch you later" annabeth said

I checked my watch and saw that I was late for my next class I ran and bump in to a girl

"sorry" she said

"it's okay" I replied

Then she ran as soon as I saw that face I knew that I just have to see her again and I don't even know her name I can har Aphrodite giggling due the fact that I may just have fell in love in the first sight…

Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy


	6. Chapter 5:more classes ?

**Okay so her e is the next chapter**

 **Disclaimer I do not own percy Jackson and the Olympians and all of its characters all rights belongs to rick riordian**

? POV

Ugghhh how stupid am I I can't believe I just ran in to him.

Neal's POV

I have archery next taught by the Apollo cabin I mean I am pretty good at archery being son of Athena which makes me better if I'm only a son of Poseidon okay so the teacher's name is will solace he's also one of my big bro percy's friend

"hey will sorry I'm late"

"it's okay just get a bow and start shooting"

"okay" I tapped my watch and came my bow named epitychía

and started shooting hitting 6 bullseye out of 10

"nice job neal" will said to me

"thanks will"

"you're welcome now of you go you better not be late for your next class

Next I have sword fighting and the teacher is once again annabeth assisted by Clarisse at least I have this class with nick and nina

"okay class take some swords and pick a duel partner" annabeth spoke up since nick and nina decided to pair up I got paired up with Clarisse

"okay kid ready to fight I'll go easy on you" we attracted the crowd

"and I too" I summon my sword ethnos or orilus then lightning came suddenly a form of water came up inmy hand and underworld fire light up then my sword was formed

We fought Clarisse being daughter of ares made the first move I blocked her and saw an opening and charge as she tried again I jumped and did a flip hearing cheers from the crowd then I saw the opening and disarm her and then my sword disappear and the crowd cheered

 **There you go with the fifth chapter hope you like and if you don't then jus t don't read no bad critics**


	7. Chapter 6 : making new friends

Chapter 6: making new friends

3rd Person's POv

As Neal and Nick went to canoeing he stumbled upon 3 guys

"sorry dude" guy no.1 said "nah it's okay, Neal by the way and this is my cousin Nick"

"Jackson Michaels, son of Ares" guy no.1 said "Joshua rays son of Hephaestus" "Johnny velront, son of Dionysus" . "well do you need me to lead you to the next class ?" jack said "yeah, umm… we have canoeing" nick replied "let me take you there" said Joshua/josh

*the lake*

"here it is" josh said

"hey, maybe we should hang out sometimes, if you want?" john said

" yeah sure" nicks and Neal said at the same time

*dinner time*

Nick's POVu

We went to the pavilion and we're supposed to be seated by our tables but Chiron decided that the big three kids will eat at the same table. So I sat at the Poseidon table with Neal and Nina

"what you guys up to tonight ?" Neal asked me and Nina

"Nothing, why ? , you got something planned ?"Nina asked curiosly

"just wanted to invite you guys over to my cabin, if you want ?, and I'm also inviting those 3 guys jack ,josh and john"

"sure" we replied

*Poseidon cabin*

3rd person POV

The cabin was magnificent there lay a living room with a 50" flat screen TV with some couches colored blue, sea green and white the floors were glass with a view of the lake under it while the walls are open so we can inhale the sea breeze but can be closed with galas doors if you want also there is a balcony with a hammock and there are 4 doors the 1st leading to a bedroom with a king sized bed with sea green sheets, and a closet also some bedside tables and the room also has beach planks floor and 2 sides of aquarium walls and some the others are the gradient of white blue and sea green then the 2nd door leads to the bathroom with an onyx sink a bathtub a nice shower and the floors were green marble and the walls are paintings of waves while the 3rd door leads to a gaming room with beanbags mini fridges gaming consoles and a 60" flat screen TV with coral floors and the walls are paintings of the sea and the last door leads to a study room with aquarium walls wooden plank floors also some bookshelves that are really tidy and a wooden study desk with stationeries equipped. The

"nice cabin dude" jack, josh and john said

While Nick and Nina just nodded in agreement that it is amazing the rest of the night they just chatted watch movies played games like twister just dance and such also eating some snacks.

 **There you go fokes the 6** **th** **chapter well I haven't updated in a while and sorry for that so here you go**

 **And by the way follows ,views and reviews are much appreciated**


	8. Chapter 7 : capture the flag

**Chapter 7: Capture the flag**

3rd person POV

It was morning Friday morning to be exact, it was time for breakfast and all the cabins are getting prepared for capture the flag

The leaders are

The Ares cabin : Dionysus, Aphrodite, Demeter and the minor gods or goddesses cabins

The Athena cabin : Zeus, Poseidon, Hades ,Apollo ,Hermes , Hephaestus

*capture the flag*

Neal's POV

Well I am excited for capture the flag alright so this guy named wally is in charge because their head counselor is sick. Chiron told us that we are not allowed to mist travel, vapor travel, shadow travel ,lightning travel and etc.

Apparently I got stuck with border patrol with my lovely cousins we all got our swords

Nick's sword out of stygian iron called skotadi or darkness

Nina's sword out of imperial gold lepida meaning blade

And my twin swords with one side of imperial gold/ stygian iron and one side of vibranium the imperial gold called day slasher or

Looks like this guy wally don't know what we're capable of sure he's my half brother but that doesn't mean he gets to be a jerk I mean border patrol you have got to be kidding me

"you guys think anyone's even gonna show up here ?" nick said

"don't think so" I replied

"I say we ditch this place and go get the flag" nina said

"who's gonna guard this?" nick asked

"the dead army, the sky army and the water army" nina replied

"wait, did you hear that" nick said as we heard the sounds of rumbling by the bushes

Suddenly the whole ares cabin appeared screaming their battle cry

"no powers ?" I said

"no powers" they replied

I twisted my swords and deflected the strikes of the ares kids and disarming them one by on also slightly injured them then I stabbed and jab we finished the whole ares cabin in less then 30 seconds suddenly then some hermes children came back with the flag and stopped they looked at us in awe seeing an entire ares cabin knocked down without us even breaking a single sweat,

"well…. That was easy" I said

"yeah… not as hard as ares well but I wouldn't know you're the one that kicked his ass after all"

Nick said

 **I made my capture the flag chapter after lots of thought and sorry I would love to give you readers fight scenes but Idk how to make them anyway bye….**

 **Hope you** **enjoy**

reviews, views and follows are much appreciated


	9. Chapter 8 : so that's her name

**Sorry that I skipped a week I've been buried with school work so to make it up to you guys I'm going to post 2 or 3 chapters this week**

Nick's POV

After capture the flag me and my cousins also with the other 3 guys we met Jack, Josh and John we had a free time then what happened wait lemme think about it

 _FLASHBACK_

 _WE BUMPED IN TO GUESS WHO…. NONE OTHER THAN WILL SOLACE why are there like older demigods here well that's because Chiron is very busy so he hired the heroes of Olympus to teach_

" _hey guys !" will said cheerfully of course our Mr .goofy idiot here answered_

" _hey will how's life doin ?" will then pouts_

" _okay…. I guess ?" will actually replied_

" _by the way guys meet my sis her name's Jennifer" he said pointing to a girl with shiny golden blonde waves and blue eyes your definition of a teen model when Neal looked at her he blushed I instantly know she's the girl Neal had been talking about I mean the description matches her perfectly_

 _Neal then put his hand out for her to shake then he introduced himself_

" _hi, I'm ummm…neal nice to meet you Jennifer..is it ?" he said while smiling_

" _true I am Jennifer and nice to meet you to" she said while blushing_

" _oh yeah and this over her is nick" he said pointing to me_

" _and nina or aranthena" she said pointing to theens well for me and neal we call her theens while other people calls her aranthena or nina_

" _you know I need to go see you later jen and will" he said while walking away then we follow him right at this exact moment_

 _FLASHBACK END_

"smooth lover boy " theens said jokingly

"oh shut up Theens" neal replied

"dude what's with all the blushing" I said

"oooo….. wittle barnacle boy is in wove" theens said

"dude I can't believe you let Aphrodite mess with you" I said jokingly

"I… i….. I'm not okay I'm fine and I do not like jenn" Neal replied hesitatingly

"you've known her for less than 5 minutes and you're starting to call her jenn I guess you are in love"

I said

"shut up ghost boy" he said " you too lightning head" he continued then he walked to his cabin

"should we follow him ?" I asked

"nah" theens said

Neal's POV

Gods how could I be so vulnerable I mean I can't believe I fell for aph's little trick love at first sight but I'm sure that Aph is not toying with me in fact I probably have a little feeling for her but how could I be so stupid for a child of Athena I mean my mom said it's because my dad's genes are stronger inside me but that doesn't mean I'm stupid but I am interrupted by a knock on my cabin door I opened it and see one of my 3 best friends at camp Jackson Michaels son of Ares the cousin who I have a love hate relationship with

"hey jack what u doin here ?" I asked

"well I'm here cos I'm bored and I was hoping that we can play video games ?" he asked

"sure come in" I replied to his question

So I grabbed so we went to the game room and grab a few bag of chips from the cabinet and two cans of soda one for me and one for jack than we sat while playing video games for the rest of the night

 **So here's the late chapter and again sorry for not updating last week next chapter will be either tomorrow or Friday thank you for reading**

Follows, favorites and Reviews are much appriciated


	10. Chapter 9 :My idiot troublemaker cousins

**Disclaimer : I do not own PJO or any of it's character I also don't own the gods or camp half blood the only thing that's mine is the storyline and the OC'S**

Neal's POV

I woke up to the sound of screaming and it's none other than nick and theens walking in to my cabin getting soaked by a bucket of paint

"WHO DID THIS" theens screamed

I looked to the other side of the door to see none other than my other two idiot cousins Apollo and Hermes if you're wondering I DO have respect for the gods but well I spent my whole life with them of course I can mock them etc I mean we're family I mean Artemis even let me call her Arty which she hate if Pollo calls her that ok back to the present

"ummmmm" Hermes answered warily

"you know what ? , you two" she said gesturing to Apollo and Hermes "stay here I'll deal with you guys LATER" hey aren't they suppose to be gods like me ? well they are in fact they're one of the twelve Olympians they just hate the fact that theens is scary and if you piss her off you're gonna have to deal with a few more angry goddesses

"now for you NEARELESEUS where have you been all morning !" theens said

"you left us not cool dude" nick said

Then I checked my digital clock to see that it's already lunch time

"shizzzkababs" I said " I must've slept in, by the way herm pollo what're you two doing here I thought I told my mom to cut down the daily visits into weekly visits ? and it hasn't been a week yet so ?"

"well we're her cos we're so bored" Apollo said

"don't you have like godly duties to attend to ?"

"I put the sun chariot on autopilot and Hermes isn't in a mood to deliver mail so he sent some other people to do it" Apollo replied

"and you two decided to come here out of all places ?" I asked again

"well we're here because we want to have a playdate with our 3 baby cousins" he said while rubbing my head I swear the Olympians treat me like a baby so basicly our status on Olympus is higher than the minor gods or goddesses but also lower than the major gods or goddesses a.k.a the 12 olympians a.k.a my family so yeah

"just go find something else to do or someone else to bother " I told them

"fine maybe I could teach archery , yeah I'm gonna do it" I heard Apollo talking to himself

"and I'll help my children do pranks hey neal do you happen to know some of my children ?"

" there's two I'm close with Dylan and Ryan mattis" I replied while eating in my kitchen when did we move her I don't know so I met the Mattis twins while they're running for their lives why ? because they pranked the Ares cabin so I hide them and then we started becoming fast friends

So after we talked I have archery which I'm not good at hey weren't you good at it the other day well that's only because I influenced water particles in the air to do so and we're banned of using our powers at class which my mom said why don't you just use it again cause there is Pollo now and he knows if I'm using my powers

*time skip*

Archery didn't went that bad I guess I may have hit my tutor Apollo with a couple of Arrows but yeah other than that it wasn't THAT BAD

And now we're eating dinner

And just when all of the Hermes cabin and Hermes left confetti glitter glue unicorns stuffed animals started flying everywhere just name it everything that connects with the word RAINBOW

Me nick and theens looked at each other and we all know who did this and I also noticed that Apollo left I'm guessing he knows that Heremes I sgonna do this anyway all three of us

Yelled "HERMES !" then we came to sight that the Hermes cabin are laughing of their butts with Hermes and Apollo I twisted my ring and came to me one of my 3 swords nightslayer I also saw nick pull out traiklor and theens pull out arklos so we chased them nailed them a couplehits and they were off to Olympus crazy day huh ? well I've had crazier

 **So here's the other chapter I promised you guys and it's my longest chapter YET so thank you I also forgot to do the disclaimer on the last 2 chapters so I'm not gonna forget it in this one**

Follows, Favorites, And Reviews are much appreciated


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

After I finished re reading the story I came to a conclusion that I'm not happy about it because there are major plot differences then my original idea and the reason about the sudden changes on the plot is because my mind isn't settled on one plot and because of this my main character is like a mary sue if I go on with the current plot the story will not be as good as I imagine with my other plot and BTW Neal is not mary sue you should see his weaknesses later on but you won't because I'm starting fresh which means

This story will be REWRITTEN yes you hear me correctly this story will be re written on this account and the reason I haven't updated in more than a month is because my laptop is broken and it still is and I'm stuck with a computer that won't let me update the story and now I finally got things working so I could upload this and the other reason is I've also been busy writing the rewrite which I'm gonna upload after I proof read it and I want to thank you for reading this story and I hope you'll read the re write which I'm gonna change the title of so yeah…..

Bye… for now


End file.
